<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy [S3E24] by beechoven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840648">Sleepy [S3E24]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beechoven/pseuds/beechoven'>beechoven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruising, Concussions, Fluff, Hiding Injuries, Hurt/Comfort, S3E24 aftermath, Virgil Whump, Wholesome brothers, Whump, cute brotherly times, hurt!virgil, virgil is gettin looked after its what we all need admit it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beechoven/pseuds/beechoven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is a bit beat up after the events of "firebreak". Scott makes sure he is looking after himself uwu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy [S3E24]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Virg?” Virgil looked up sleepily from his plate. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Alan who had been speaking to him.</p><p>“You okay?” He then noticed they had all finished eating and were standing to leave.</p><p>Virgil sat up straight and gave a reassuring smile. The corners of his eyes crinkling like his dad’s used to do. </p><p>“Yeah, hah- let’s go.” He said, pretending he knew where they were going. He had been zoned out for the past ten minutes if he was honest. He couldn’t even remember what his mind had drifted to, but he was so tired. The blow he had taken from yesterday's mission was much more serious than he was letting on - to himself or anyone else. He was bruised and fatigued and he had a headache that wouldn’t go away. But his brothers needed him. He didn’t want them to be worried about him when it was so important that they all keep a clear head. </p><p>He trailed at the back of his pack of brothers, not really paying attention to where they were going. It was pretty much normal for him. He and Scott always liked to stay at the back where they could keep an eye on everyone. In his tiredness he found himself subconsciously counting them over and over again. He kept having to restart every time he got confused because Brains and Kayo were with them, and it didn’t help that John was down for a visit. He didn’t notice that Scott was only counting him.</p><p>Before he knew it they were out by the pool. Gordon and Alan immediately shed their shirts and were pushing each other out of the way to be the first in. Virgil frowned slightly and tried to think of a convincing way to say he didn’t want to swim that didn’t involve admitting that he was hiding some dense bruises under his shirt from where his exo-suit had been braced against his whole left side.</p><p>He sat down and felt a hand on his shoulder. Scott smiled down at him warmly.</p><p>“You’re not swimming?” Virgil asked.</p><p>“You’re not either apparently.”</p><p>“Yeah I-” </p><p>“Come on, I’ve got something way more fun we can do anyway.” Scott said. Pulling him up by the arm gently. Virgil winced slightly.</p><p>“You’re not gonna try and teach me to play canasta again are you?” </p><p>Scott laughed. “No no no. This is better than that, come on, I’ll show you.” He said walking toward the elevator. </p><p>Virgil lent back against the wall and Scott pretended not to notice. He also matched his brother’s slackened pace as they walked in step together down the hall.</p><p>“Aaaand, ta-daaa!”</p><p>“The medbay? What, did you give it a new paint job or something?”</p><p>“No, it’s what’s <em>inside</em> the medbay.” Scott said whimsically.</p><p>“Why are you using that voice-”</p><p>“Now sit down.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“So I can test you for brain damage.”</p><p>“No, I don't think brain damage is contagious, Scott.” </p><p>“Ok first off - uncalled for. Second, I’m serious, you’ve been acting weird all day, and I know you got hit yesterday Gordon told me what he did. He felt really bad about it too, poor kid.” </p><p>Virgil tried to laugh it off as he went to stand but Scott had a hand firmly but ever so gently on his shoulder. Scott looked at him in the eyes with concern.<br/>
“I- Look Gordon’s worried about nothing Scott I’m fine.”</p><p>“Can you touch your chin to your chest?” Virgil hesitated. “I just want to know if you have a concussion, and I’d like to get a look at your side.” Virgil looked pressed but he didn’t say anything. Scott was right he probably did have a concussion, it would make sense, but he didn’t appreciate being brought to the medbay under false pretenses.</p><p>“Okay fine.” He said reluctantly. </p><p>“Hey don’t look so glum, maybe you’ll beat your own record on the Tracy bruise index? Huh?” Scott said gesturing to the board behind him that was plastered with pictures of various brothers looking very purple and unhappy.</p><p>Virgil carefully and painfully took off his shirt to reveal red and purple bruising all the way down his left arm and along his shoulder and ribcage. “This is where the grapple hit you?” Said Scott, paling slightly.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“How bad?” He said, looking up at him.</p><p>“Like a six when I move. Resting at three.” Scott went over and typed out some notes on the medbay computer and then took a handheld scanner and logged Virgil’s injury. </p><p>“Anything broken?”</p><p>“You tell me.”</p><p>“Nah I want to see how whacked out your pain scale is before I tell you that.”</p><p>“My guess is two cracked.” </p><p>“So you’re telling me that two cracked ribs is a resting three out of ten for you.” Scott said.</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>The scanner beeped. “Well you were close.” He said showing Virgil the readout. “Three ribs.” Virgil shrugged and then immediately screwed up his face in pain. Scott felt a pang in his heart. He hated seeing Virgil like this. He was always so damn gung-ho about pain. He was never so irresponsible when it came to anyone else’s pain. Scott rummaged around in the cupboard to find the prescription that popped up on the screen.</p><p>“Why is it always worse after you know what it is?” Virgil said, gently rubbing his side.</p><p>“Well i’m sorry for <em>telling</em> you your ribs are broken.” Scott gave Virgil a sympathetic half smile.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that man, come on."</p><p>"Like what?" he laughed.</p><p>"Like I'm Gordon. I'll be fine, man."</p><p>"What'll put you above Gordon is letting me know when something’s up." He said "and you'll be fine when you let yourself get better. Lie down."</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Atatata- shhh. I'm serious your concussion is actually pretty bad. I'm surprised you did so well with the lights on in here." Virgil lay down with a grumble. "Get some rest okay. Doctor's orders."</p><p>He frowned and folded his arms as Scott put a blanket over him. Leaving his medication and a glass of water, Scott stood in the doorway.</p><p>Virgil looked at him with a pout which made Scott smile. "Thanks." he said reluctantly.</p><p>"G'night brother." Scott said. He turned out the lights.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>